Jelly The want, the need and the must have
by XxXxcheekymonkeyXxX
Summary: a story of young lust between to beautiful and talent women.
1. Chapter 1

**Jen and Tilly: **

**The want, the need and the must have**

**Author's notes: it's been a week since Jen broke up with Tilly.**

**Chapter one**

_Tilly was sat in her room yet again thinking of Jen she just couldn't get Jen of her mind no matter how much she tried to convince herself it was just a crush._

_Tilly didn't know it but Jen couldn't get her student of her mind to no matter how much she told herself it wasn't right or it wasn't profession of her. She couldn't help it she wanted to be with Tilly, wanted to touch her, wanted to kiss her Jen just wanted to just be near her._

_Jen thought to herself how stupid she was to think she could jeopardise her career when it hadn't really started. Even if Tilly was mature for a 17 year old which meant there was only seven years between them she was still her tutor and Tilly was still her student but on the other hand nobody was so easy to talk to and they both enjoyed the same things especially art and she kept thinking about that day at the beach they shared nothing could of been more perfected then that day. _

_Jen quickly notice the time 12:47am she relies she had to get to sleep if she was going to have any self control around Tilly as she had a double lesson with her tomorrow which she was happy about but also dreading._


	2. Chapter 2

**Detention**

**Chapter two**

_Tilly quickly jumped out of bed noticing she was late for college due to another sleepless night thinking about Jen and their relationship. Tilly put on her clothes and packed everything she need into her bag and ran out the door. Sundley Tilly bag started beeping it was her mobile. She checked it while walk as fasted as she could hoping it was form Jen but of course it wasn't her it was maddie wondering where on earth Tilly had got to as it wasn't like her to be late for college even at school Tilly was early._

_Soon Tilly made it to college to find a very cross tutor standing outside the closed gates _

"_Do you know what time it is miss?" said the tutor in a grumpy manner _

"_It's Miss Evans Miss Tilly Evans" Tilly said looking worried as she has never been late before_

"_so do you know what time it is Miss Evans and as I ask you these questions you do relies the longer you take the later you are" the tutor put across in a way as if she getting very annoyed _

"_Um... um... quarter past nine miss?" Tilly said back shocked at the tutor bitterness _

_The tutor replied "ok so Miss Evans you have a 15 minutes detention after college and you better be there"_

_Tilly walked away into the college amazement at what just happened she was only 15 minutes late and its wasn't like she did it daily or that she had even done it before. Tilly looked at her time table to see what lesson she what lesson she was meant to be in and a quick sadness and happiness came to her as she notice she had double art lesson with the one person she didn't not want to run into Jen as she walked to class she was playing out the double lesson in her head imagining herself be cool around Jen not taking any notice of her after all she broke it off with Tilly so she didn't want to show Jen how hurt she was even if she knew it was for the right recession._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

_As Jen was worrying about her art lesson's with Tilly all day she cheekily thought to ask another tutor to cover her lesson's making up that she had lots of marking to do._

_Jen notice Emma French coming down the hall way outside her classroom she shouted out _

"_Emma can I ask you a favour please" said Jen_

_Emma looked unhappy to have to go out her way and talk to Jen._

"_Yes" said Emma _

_A surprised Jen replied " um ... Could you take my double art lesson please? As I have a lot of marking that I'm behind on"_

_Emma smiled to herself and said "only if you take one of my lessons"_

"_ok" Jen said thinking anything to get me out of that lesson with Tilly_

_Jen was surprised when she started talking about the dention lesson which switched to tutor to tutor _

_Emma started to moan saying "there's a right little madam in it"_

_As they both agreed about the switch of lessons and both went back to want they were doing._

_As Tilly walked out of her last lesson which was the double art lesson she was cross at Jen for not even showing up not matter how hard it was Tilly still manged to turn up even thou it hurt so much and of all the tutors she could of got to cover she had to get that horrible one form this morning at the gate._

_Then Tilly rememeber that silly dention she had to go to so she set of to the classroom which it was being held in._

_As she walked into the room she shouted out loud "Miss?" to see where the tutor who was covering her dentin was as there seemed to be no one in the classroom._

_Then suddenly a woman with long silk perfected dark hair came out the store room cupboard looking see who was looking for her. To Tilly's amazement it was Jen. Tilly couldn't believe of all the people to cover her dentin it had to be Jen. Jen couldn't get her head around what Emma had said about Tilly how could she of spoken about her like that._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

_As they were both standing there staring into each other's eyes not believe their luck and wondering how they would both mange in the same room just the two them._

_Jen was the first to break the silence by saying to Tilly _

"_Well Tilly um... could you put you're um... Your bag on my desk please" _

_Tilly just gave Jen a blank stare and put her stuff on the desk. As Tilly turned around to walk to a table and chair to take a sit she thought to herself how stupid this was and she turn straight back around and told Jen how she felt_

"_Look Jen come on this is stupid" _

_Jen nod and replied "yes I know but what I'm I meant to do I'm your teacher remember"_

_As Jen said those final words she looked at Tilly and sighed _

"_What are you even doing here" Jen asked Tilly worried as she knew Tilly wasn't the sort of student to muck around and be late she was a hard working and well behaved student. _

"_The teacher said you were a little madam" Jen said to her student worried again as Tilly heard those words she put her head down as she was a shamed and said "I was late because um... Um..." as soon as Jen saw Tilly with her head down she place her hand gentle on Tilly chin and raised Tilly's head so they were eye to eye again. As Tilly looked into Jen gorges brown ambary eyes she got the conventions to tell Jen "I was late because of you I mean I can't stop thinking about you so it leads to a lot of sleepless nights I miss you" at that moment Jen heart shank "I miss you too" Jen said hearty garbing Tilly's hand and said "We could try to be friends again if you like" At that point loud footsteps came down the hall and they both moved away from each other as fast as they could. Tilly went and sat at the back of the classroom while Jen sat her desk. The door opened and Emma walked in and told Tilly she could leave as she had more important things to do Jen hated the way she talk to Tilly as Tilly left she glanced at Jen only to find her glancing back they both had sadness behind their eyes wondering when they would see each other next. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a few days since that day in the classroom on Monday now it was Saturday Tilly had been writing out text's to send to Jen but quickly deleting them instead of pressing send but Tilly knew that they had to sort it before college came back on Monday, other sleepless nights and awaked lessons.

So Tilly wrote out a text message which sends

"Hi Jen we need to meet and talk to sort this mess out"

And quickly pressing send before she had a chance to change her mind to her amazement Jen text back very quick Jen wrote in her text

"hey yes we do need to sort this out lets go somewhere away form here where there's no distractions meet me by my car I be parked at the Dog and the pond pub at 11"

Tilly smiled to herself thinking about having Jen all to herself and then she jumped out of her bed and got ready.

Tilly left her house early then she need to as she wanted to show Jen she was committed to making this realasionship what ever kind it might be work out.

Tilly was surprised when she got into the pub car park where she found Jen's car sat there with a woman with black sleek hair and legs that went on for days sating next to it smiling at her that was Tilly favourite thing about Jen that she had the most incredible smile she seen and every time she saw it she couldn't help but smile back at her.

"You're a bit early" Tilly said joking Jen grinned and replied "you can't talk any way I had to check on the car what's your excuse?" "Maybe I wanted to see you or maybe I was bored" Tilly said while winking at Jen.

Jen found herself in another instance staring match Jen broke it of before was too late saying "so you go to get into my car or you just going to stand there all day?" they both jumped into Jen's blue jeep.

Jen turned the egine on and they were off Tilly started to question Jen about where they were heading finely Tilly question were answered as they arrived at Crosby beach the place of hopes, the place of dreams, the place they both shared their very first kiss.

Jen parked up the jeep and waited for the rain to finshes Tilly try to start up the converstion by ask a simply question "so ... How are you?" Jen turned and raised her eyebrow at Tilly and gave a cheeky grin both replying "well you kind of know the answer to the till's I mean I can't be away from you it's not enoth to see you every day in class a few times a week" Tilly was sort of happy at the fact Jen need to be with her but didn't like the fact it was hurting Jen

"So friends" Tilly replied Jen smiled and answered "friends. the rain dosnt look like its gonna clear how about we go find a pub to take cover ininstead of sat in my car"

"yer sure" Tilly repiled


	6. Chapter 6

**Jen and Tilly: **

_**AN: would like to thank everyone who wrote out a view for me it was a big help as this is the first fan fiction i've ever done . Sorry i took so long to write again i've been busy with college so will try and write and upload when i can thank you all x**_

**Chapter 6:**

_Finely they found a little suitable pub which was named the red dragon. So they popped inside for a drink Jen told Tilly to go find a table while she gets the drinks in just as Tilly was about to tell Jen her drink Jen asked her "mocha with two sugars right" Tilly was surprised and replied by saying "you know my drink order?" "Of cos I do" Jen said with a little cute smile. _

_Tilly went off to find a table while trying not to question what happened Jen thought it was a bit weird how she seemed to remember everything about Tilly as she wasn't always good with remembering stuff about her friends but she could never get Tilly out her head the way she smiled, her green glowing eyes, the way she said Jen's name Jen just couldn't help it but she knew that they had to be friends even thou a little voice in the back of her head told her it wasn't enough. _

_As the women chatted away to each other they both didn't notices the time without any of the distraction form the daily life in the village they were getting on like a house on fire they could chat and be there selves without the feeling like they were being watched or the worry if someone was. _

_Jen caught sight of the clock in the Connor of her eye and said to Tilly "Wow have you seen the time Till's" as Jen said that Tilly quickly looked up at the clock shocked at how quickly the time had gone by but was happy as she knew it was never waste time when spending time with Jen._

_By this time it was 3pm Jen said to Tilly realising they had to "I guess we better head back as it will take us about an hour to get back" they both looked at each other hating the fact that she was right so they sort the bill out and jumped into Jen's jeep and both hoped for there to be traffic or for the car to breakdown._

_Sadly the jeep didn't come across any traffic or breakdown but at this they were had both agreed to be mates but they didn't like the fact as soon as they got back to the village they had to do hiding again and again but it was worth to them no matter how much they hated it._


	7. Chapter 7

**Jen and Tilly:**

**Chapter 7:**

_Tilly found herself waking up to a text message instead of her alarm clock it was form Jen even thou Tilly knew it was a friend text she thought it better than no text as picked up her phone to the text she gave out a smile as she read _

"_Moring Miss Evans how are this fine morning I look forward to seeing you this afternoon for art =]"_

_Jen read the text back and thought it was a bit flirty but told herself she was just being paranoid when secretly she knew it was._

_To Jen amazement Tilly text back stay away the text read _

"_Hey yourself Miss Gilmore you're up early aren't you? _

_And is art today I never knew ;)"_

_Jen grinned she could help it but then she try to distracted herself by doing her daily morning tasks before college started and her brain was turned to mush by her little red head student._

_The day went by very slowly for both of the women as they were both looking forward to this afternoon but soon enough before they knew it they were in art class giving each other cheeky little looks now and again without releasing. Suddenly the bell rang to tell everyone lesson was over and a voice shouted out to garb people attention both they all rushed out of class _

"_pack everything away please and then you go can all go and Tilly can speak to you please" it was Miss Gilmore's soon enough everyone packed up their stuff and left Tilly friends looked at her with sad faces and told her they would meet her at their favourite coffee shop Tilly agreed and they went on there way._

"_So Miss what did you want talk to me about?" Tilly asked in a cheeky way with one of her eyebrows raised as she was happy to finely be able to talk to jen probably and by herself. Jen smiled back and replied_

"_I got given some tickets for a gallery opening out of town I just wonder in you would be up for it" Tilly thought it sound like a good idea and answered the burnet back _

"_yes thanks it sounds like it be fun. When is it?" _

"_Oh it's this Saturday but it doesn't finished to till late thou so will have to find a B&B if that ok with you" Jen told Tilly_

" _yer that probably a good Idea I'll say I'm at madds as don't think my parent would be happy with me walking in silly o'clock " said Tilly thinking about what Jen exactly meant by B&B and told herself their friends but she couldn't help but wonder about what Saturday night would in tail. _

_Both women chatted about the different artist and art they would in counter and went on their way home after saying their goodbye to each other. _


End file.
